Something to Believe In
by DramaPrincess87
Summary: One cold winter's night, one knit hat, two people unaware of what is to come. Tiny glimpses into the lives of Elizabeth Webber and Jason Morgan, as they meet, get acquainted, and maybe even fall in love. AU
1. The Meet Cute

-1**Something to Believe In**

By: DramaPrincess87

Summary: One cold winter's night, one knit hat, two people unaware of what is to come. Tiny glimpses into the lives of Elizabeth Webber and Jason Morgan, as they meet, get acquainted, and maybe even fall in love.

**The Meet Cute**

"_Say a man and a woman both need something to sleep in and both go to the same men's pajama department. The man says to the salesman, "I just need bottoms." and the woman says, "I just need a top." They look at each other, and that's the 'meet cute'." -Arthur Abbott (Eli Wallach), The Holiday_

Elizabeth Webber felt the biting air slip down the collar of her coat, and she shuddered. With numbed fingers, she yanked fruitlessly at the knit hat on her head until admitting defeat, burrowing back into the multicolored scarf that shielded the delicate skin around her neck and lower face. 

"Stupid… weather…" the words slipped into the wool fabric, jerky due to her chattering teeth. So absorbed was she in her sullen thoughts that she completely missed the rather large shoulder that was blocking her path.

Several seconds later, Elizabeth jerked forward as shoulders collided. With a muttered curse, she regained the wind that had been knocked out of her, only to lose her breath again at the sight of the man holding her arm.

"Oh my God." Elizabeth's hands flew up to her mouth and she peered at him with eyes rounded from shock. "Oh lord, I am so sorry, I wasn't paying attention to where I was walking, oh God I'm so sorry, I just completely barreled into you and oh drat my inability to watch where I'm going, my gram is always talking about-" 

The rest of her rambled speech was lost as the hand around her arm tightened slightly. 

"I believe this is yours."

Elizabeth looked down to see the knit hat, that had been formerly residing on top of her head, in the man's spare hand. Flushing to the tips of her frozen ears, Elizabeth nodded and retrieved it from the man's grasp. She held it loosely in her hand, embarrassment keeping her fingers from working properly.

"I'm sorry… I tend to ramble something fierce."

"Especially when you're knocking into strangers like a linebacker?"

Elizabeth's mouth opened soundlessly, and then she shook her head, smiling.

"Exactly." When realization hit her moments later, she frowned and smacked the flat of her free hand against her forehead. "Oh honestly, and in this chaos, I've been completely rude, and haven't even given you my name. I should, considering that I almost knocked you down." With a flourish, Elizabeth slipped her hat back onto her tousled hair and smiled widely, brandishing her open palm like a present. "I'm Elizabeth Webber."

Leather met yarn in a fierce embrace, and Elizabeth felt her heart race a little bit faster when a smile curved the edge of his lips upward. 

"Jason Morgan."

If she hadn't known any better, she could have sworn that his eyes were twinkling at her.

AN: These little vignettes will not necessary fall in chronological order. As the story gets more complex, I will provide a list of how they fall in this series' timeline. Hope you enjoy!


	2. The Headline

-1**The Headline**

"_That's the press, baby. The press! And there's nothing you can do about it. Nothing!" -Ed Hutchinson, Deadline- USA_

**Port Charles Daily News**

Headline: **Morgan Makes Monstrous Move with Birthday Business **by Hildy Johnson

It sounds like a tale you might have been told as a child, but this riches to rags to riches story rings real. The former family "Golden Boy", Jason Quartermaine, now Jason Morgan, has been granted control and CEO status of Morgan Industries. This surprising development was announced this morning, the day of Morgan's own twenty-fifth birthday, by the company mouthpiece Richard Cartland. 

"Honoring the wishes of Lila Morgan Quartermaine, majority shareholder of Morgan Industries, the company is pleased to welcome Jason Morgan as the new CEO and owner." Carland read during a press conference held at eight in the morning. Neither Morgan nor Mrs. Quartermaine was there to answer questions, but reporters were told that a press release would be forthcoming.

The story behind the man named Jason has been a fraught one for the citizens of Port Charles these past few years, as frequent readers of the Gazette will remember. Just a few years ago, the Quartermaine family was dealt a vicious blow when their favorite son was seriously injured in a car accident, rumored to have been caused by his older brother Alan Junior (AJ) Quartermaine. After emerging from a coma, Morgan was left with total memory loss, unable to remember his family or place in the Port Charles dynasty.

The next Quartermaine scandal erupted when Morgan moved out of the family mansion and was declared to be disinherited by Edward Quartermaine himself. Close only to his younger sister and beloved grandmother, Morgan took on Lila's maiden name and embarked as a man of industry, working his way up the corporate ladder.

As CEO and owner of Morgan Industries, Morgan will become a major player in the business sphere. His main competition will be from his former family's company ELQ, which is currently run jointly by Edward and AJ Quartermaine. Now, Port Charles must ready itself for the biggest family feud seen since the English monarchy. Only time will tell who the victor of this battle will be. 

Both Edward Quartermaine and AJ Quartermaine declined to be interviewed for this article. 


End file.
